The Soul Edge War
by BarretsEvilTwin
Summary: Chapter 6 is up. Everyone please do not get my fanfic confused by the new one Jason-Shadow-Cann just came out with. Please send him several negative reviews for me. Thank you. P.S. Enjoy the chapter!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It has been almost a year since the second war of Soul Edge. Talim, Seung Mina, and Hong Yunsung defeated Inferno at the Ostrheinsburg Chapel, and returned what was left of Soul Edge to its rightful place. The right half of the sword was missing. Talim thought nothing of it. After all, what can someone do with half a sword? Talim, Sueng Mina, and Hong Yunsung returned to their homelands as heroes. With Soul Edge returned, the world was now quiet and peaceful.  
  
...Or was it?  
  
Cervantes, leader of the criminal organization Black Wind, and Nightmare, the orgional yealder of the dreadful sword, survived, and gathered loyal soldiers to search for the sword so they may wield it for their own uses. If each were to find a half of Soul Edge, the world could be plunged into a war that could last thousands of years with no forseeable end in sight. It would end in a stalemate, with the entire planet left in ruins.  
  
But is there something more? Could both of these cruel leaders be decieved by another who seeks Soul Edge?  
  
These days, Talim trains fighter to become warriors in the Holy Guard of the Wind Deity. Seung Mina and Hong Yunsung have become engaged. Today, the couple travel many miles in order to attend Talim's coming of age ceremony, in which she also will pick a man to be her husband. 


	2. Coming of Age

Chapter 1  
  
Talim stared into the eyes of her opponent. She was looking for any kind of weaknesses she possessed, if any. Her opponent, Aki, hesitated only a moment before she struck with her left Tonfa. Syi Sarika, Talim's right-handed elbow blade, was up for the challenge, while she made her counter attack with Loka Luha, the left.  
  
Aki, expecting it, struck with her left and knocked Loka Luha from Talim's hand. Talim brought her leg up and kicked Aki in the face. Aki fell back in surprise while Talim rolled away to go collect her fallen weapon. With both her weapons in hand, Talim charged at Aki, who had just recovered.  
  
Aki was ready. She attacked with both of her Tonfas. Talim blocked them both. Their weapons remained deadlocked as Talim stared into Aki's blue eyes. Aki's look of fury could move most mountains, but Talim remained aggressive.  
  
After a moment's hesitation, Talim kicked again. This time she brought Aki's legs out from under her. Both women dropped their weapons; Aki out of shock, Talim in preparation for her next move. Talim caught Aki before she hit the ground and threw her over her head and slammed her on the ground behind her.  
  
Or Talim thought she had. The thump wasn't as loud as she had expected.  
  
Suddenly a pair of legs wrapped around Talim's kneck and brought her to the ground. Aki got a few good hits in with her Tonfas before Talim high-kicked her hard in the nose, making Aki lose her grip entirely. This gave Talim time to roll away.  
  
The two women were up now. Aki's nose was submerged in blood, and the bump on Talim's forehead was slowly becoming a bruise. A good fight so far, Talim thought. Aki, with a new sense of encouragement, swung both her tonfas at Talim. Talim had expected them to be used to attack, but when she went to block them, all Aki really did was give her a good push backwards.  
  
Pow!  
  
One kick planted her on the side of her face nearly sending her sprawling, but the second kick on the other side helped her keep her balance, somewhat. On the third kick, Talim wrapped her arms around Aki's leg and dragged her a few steps backward. Just when Aki began to lose her balance, Talim let go, threw her arms back, and brought the handles of her blades down hard, cracking them twice upon Aki's skull.  
  
This time, Aki did not get up.  
  
"The test is over," Talim said. "You did your best. I respect that. You will be graded depending on how your fellow classmates fare."  
  
As Talim kneeled down to check on the health of her student, a large eagle flew overhead. It cawed, and Talim looked up immediately.  
  
"Alun!" she exclaimed. She held out her arm, and Talim's pet eagle, Alun, landed on her arm. The bird leaned forward and whispered something into her ear.  
  
"What did she say?" Aki asked, who was regaining consciousness.  
  
"It is one hour until noon," Talim said. "Don't worry. You'll be okay. I must leave and get ready for my coming of age ceremony."  
  
--------------------  
  
In the Village of the Wind Deity, or "The Windy City" as outsiders jokingly called it, sex was handled a lot different in their culture. A man only desired the women they were married to, and any public display otherwise could result in expulsion from the tribe. Indeed, it was perfectly normal for women of Talim's tribe to shower in the village's waterfall, which was in plain view of many of the houses and shops in the area. Women of the tribe usually wore exotic outfits. Some did it to attract unmarried males, some did it to please their spouses, and the rest did it just because they could.  
  
In Coming of Age ceremonies, the child who is to come of age must perform the rituals in nudity to display their sexual purity, so, naturally, no one but virgins may participate. Females must pick husbands to marry by the day of their Coming of Age. The consenting husband must be a member of the tribe, and must be of age.  
  
Today, Talim was to be married to Tokago. Tokago was a dashing young man who served in the Holy Guard, and had only become of age a couple of weeks earlier. He had short, black hair and bright, electric blue eyes. Talim, who usually wore her hair in many exotic fashions, was required to keep it down as part of the ritual.  
  
Talim walked down the isle of the church of the Wind Deity. It seemed cooler than usual, but then again, it probably should be, all things considered. At the alter, the tribe leader, Tonki, and her mother and father were waiting for her. Talim noticed some familiar faces staring up at her from the crowd. Seung Mina and Hong Yunsung were there; Mina smiling, Yunsung in a state of shock. Talim laughed. Yunsung had never been to a Wind Deity Coming of Age ceremony before. Oh, what adventures they had had together! Mina was wearing a very pretty light blue dress. Yunsung was wearing an open red shirt, which was tucked into a comfortable pair of matching red pants. In another pew sat Kalana, Talim's grandmother, wering traditional garb of the tribe during formal ceremonies. Talim always went to her if she needed advice. She gave Talim a wink as she appraoched the altar. In another pew sat Tokago, her groom-to-be. Talim was suprised. Somehow he had aquired a stunning black suit from someone; An outsider by the looks of it. Finally, sitting in the front were all twelve of Talim's fighting apprentices, including Aki. When Talim stopped on the highest step, Tonki began to speak.  
  
"Sixteen summers ago, I attended the birth of a beautiful baby girl. Today, that same little angel, who has already proven herself worthy with the return of Soul Edge, is here today to accept her Coming of Age. Talim, Daughter of Lidi, you are now ready to be an adult in this tribe."  
  
There was tremendous applause as he finished. When it began to quiet down, Chief Tonki stepped down from his pulpit. He was replace by Lidi, who now had a medium-sized box she had pulled from her bag.  
  
"When a child has come of age, it is customary for the appropriate parent to pass down the pendant given to them at their coming of age ceremony, and a gift to be used for years to come." Lidi took off her large orange medallion that wrapped around her neck and carefully clipped it around Talim's. She then held out the box.  
  
"This is a very special gift, Talim," she said. "Open it."  
  
Talim took the lid off the box, and gasped in surprise.  
  
"These elbow blades together are called Soul Calibur," Lidi said as Talim stared in amazement. "They have defeated owners of the Soul Edge before, just as you have less than one year ago."  
  
There was a long moment where no one said anything.  
  
"Well," said Lidi, "go ahead. Try them."  
  
Talim took the two electric blue elbow blades out of the box and tried one of her fighting drills. They were amazing! Light as a feather, sharp as her eyesight, these blades were truly blades of a Wind Deity warrior.  
  
"I love them," Talim said. "I will always use them with care. Thank you, Mother."  
  
"And now," said Chief Tonki, reclaiming his position at the pulpit, "we must follow the last pert of the Coming of Age rituals. Talim, Daughter of Lidi, have you picked a spouse to take your hand in marriage on this day?"  
  
Picked truly was the right word for it. Talim was a very beautiful young adult. After her journey to return Soul Edge back to it's rightful place, she was labeled a "Hero", and probably could have had a pick of any man in the entire village. No one would have refused. But she decided to stay with Tokago, who had been her best friend since they were both three years old.  
  
"I have," she said. "I have picked Tokago, Son of Balti to be my husband."  
  
"Tokago, Son of Balti," said Chief Tonki. "Please rise."  
  
Every eye in the church turned to face the lone figure that stood up towards the front of the church.  
  
"You have been selected by this woman to be her husband. Do you accept?"  
  
"I do," Tokago said, simply.  
  
"Are there any objections?"  
  
Silence, thank the wind.  
  
"Very well," Chief Tonki said. "Come forward, and we shall begin the marriage ceremony."  
  
--------------------  
  
"You better have good news for me, Necrid."  
  
Nightmare's deep, powerful voice echoed around the walls of Palgaea Shrine.  
  
"Relax," Necrid said defiantly. "We found him."  
  
"You what?"  
  
Nightmare rose from his throne. It was in the lowest bowls of Palgaea Shrine. The stone walls reflected the glow of various acid pools around the shrine. On some walls were the bones and weapons used as trophies from all the great men Nightmare has defeated. One of his greatest kills, the famous asassin Tarrin, was now displayed over the throne itself. But that didn't matter now. There was a greater weapon to be gained.  
  
"He wouldn't come here directly," Necrid said. "He's not strong enough. But he did give us this."  
  
Necrid held out his hand, and in it was a crystal ball, brightly illuminated, just big enough to fit in the palm of his hand.  
  
"He says you need to hold the ball tightly, then close you eyes and speak the magic word. You can then speak to him directly telepathically."  
  
"What is the magic word?"  
  
"Munsame," Necrid said.  
  
Immediately, Nightmare was suspicious.  
  
"Have you tried this?"  
  
Necrid hesitated ever so slightly.  
  
"No."  
  
Nightmare stared into Necrid's orange eyes trying to determine if Necrid was trying to deceive him. Necrid must have noticed this, because he stood his ground, and stared back with the same constipated, PMS glare he always had.  
  
"Very well," he said. "Now be gone with you. I must talk to Inferno alone."  
  
Nightmare waited a long time after Necrid left his presence. Necrid must never hear any of Nightmare's conversations with Inferno. They cannot know his plans, for they may try to deceive and overthrow him. After another moment's hesitation, he squeezed his hand around the crystal ball, and closed his eyes. 


	3. Eminent Attack

Chapter 2  
  
About an hour after the wedding, Talim had decided to go home while and dress while Tokago stayed to collect the various wedding gifts. Shortly thereafter, Hong Yunsung and Sueng Mina, good friends of Talim, decided to pay a visit. Yunsung had not been accustomed to the Wind Deity rituals and was so surprised when he saw her walking out the isle that Mina almost had to force an early exit. They were at her door now, and Yunsung was reluctant to knock on the door.  
  
"Stop being such a wimp," Mina said. "Knock on the door."  
  
"Me? Are you kidding?" Yunsung asked, as if in was some heinous crime. "After today? After I saw her…" he lowered his voice as if he were uttering a fowl curse, "nude?"  
  
"Oh, please," said Mina. "It's nothing you haven't seen before."  
  
"That's different," he said. "You're my fiancé."  
  
"If you were ever going to see me nude, I would have much preferred today at the ceremony than tomorrow during, say, a shower where you might be executed for doing so."  
  
Yunsung jumped at the sound of Talim's voice. The door was open, and Talim stood inside wearing a light blue sleeveless turtleneck and a pair of comfortable white pants with matching blue trim. Her hair was now tied into one long braid down her back.  
  
"People of the tribe guilty of such a crime are banished, but the penalty is far worse for outsiders," she said.  
  
"Hello, Talim," Mina said. "How have you been?"  
  
"Wonderful," Talim said. "Please, please, come in."  
  
It was a nice place. Wonderful woven wooden furniture, colorful dream-catchers, mosaics, and painted pictured of various events and people in Talim's family history. Through the open window, the gigantic windmills turned in the wind, the river whispered words of advice and encouragement, and the birds in the trees sang their endless song.  
  
"Thank you for coming to my ceremony," Talim said. "You have no idea what it meant to me."  
  
"Oh, you're very welcome," Mina said. "We wouldn't have missed for the world," she elbowed Yunsung in the chest, "or a fighting tournament."  
  
"Come on," Yunsung said. "Do you know how much the prize money was? It was tempting for anyone."  
  
"I'm sure if you knew what consisted of a Wind Deity Coming of Age ceremony, your priorities would have changed," Talim said. She and Mina both laughed aloud, making him blush as red as his hair.  
  
"So what have you been doing over the past year?" Mina asked, taking a seat in one of the comfortable woven chairs.  
  
"I've been training upcoming fighters to join the Holy Guard. In fact," Talim said, rubbing her forehead, "I was testing one of them before the ceremony this morning."  
  
"How did she do?" Yunsung asked, sitting in another chair.  
  
"Fantastic," Talim said grimly. "I'm probably going to promote her to Silver Fighter next week when all the tests are done."  
  
"Are you having fun?" Mina asked.  
  
"Oh, yes," Talim said. "Ever since I got back from the Ostrheinsburg Chapel, people have been asking me how I did it, and if I could teach them anything... I've pretty much started my own fighting school. Aki should be my next teacher in a couple months."  
  
"That's wonderful," Mina said.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Talim said, looking to Yunsung, "Thank you for those two barrels of whiskey. Tokago can't wait to break them open. He'll be drunk as hell when we begin moving into our new home next week."  
  
Yunsung laughed, while Mina shook her head.  
  
"Thanks," Yunsung said. "I'm glad he enjoys it. I knew he would."  
  
"After the wedding," Talim said, "Grandmother came up to me and gave me-"  
  
A strong wind came through the window. It lasted only a second before it died down again. Talim suddenly ran to the window and stuck her head out as another gust of wind came, this one wailing a mournful dirge.  
  
Talim gave Mina a look that said everything.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
Talim ran to her room and when she emerged, she was wearing a belt that had her two elbow blades safely tucked inside. She grabbed her brown hiking boots from under one of the wicker chairs and put them on. She didn't even tie the laces. Instead, she hastily tucked them inside.  
  
"We have to get to my father," Talim said. "Come on."  
  
--------------------  
  
When Talim, Sueng Mina, and Hong Yunsung burst into her father's house, she found that Sanput was already there, along with four or five of the village's elders, and the tribe leader himself. Instead of the usual cheerfulness in the atmosphere, today it was almost entirely nonexistent.  
  
"Talim," Sanput said, "I knew you would come. Few people in this village can translate the winds, but you're the best as they come."  
  
"The wind didn't tell me very much," said Talim. "All I heard about was an invasion army."  
  
"The wind was in a hurry," Sanput said gravely. "The invasion force is big; Ten thousand strong, at least. It's about three days from here."  
  
"Who?" Yunsung asked.  
  
"The flag bears the unique skull and crossbones of Cervantes. I have had a long conversation with the wind, and it does not think anything like this could be possible unless part or all of Soul Edge was recovered."  
  
Silence.  
  
"What do we do?" Yunsung asked.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"We cannot fight this army by ourselves," one of the Elders said.  
  
"But we can't just abandon this village," said Mina. "Didn't the Wind Deity give it to you?"  
  
"With ten thousand men," said another Elder, "and the village's lack of faith over the years, not even the Wind Deity can save us now."  
  
Another long pause. After a minute, Sanput whispered something into Chief Tonki's ear. The talked quietly for a moment before the Chief nodded, and they both looked up to Talim.  
  
"Talim, I need you to do something for me," he said. "For us."  
  
"Anything," Talim said.  
  
"I need you to leave the village. Go to Hyrule. Talk to Princess Zelda and try and get any help possible. Take anyone you need. We are a protectorate of the Hyrule Kingdom. They should bring aid."  
  
"But what about you?" Talim asked. "What about the village? What will happen here?"  
  
"I will try my best to hold them off with my powers," Sanput said. "But it is very possible we may have to flee through the hidden tunnels in the city. I promise you everyone will be safe."  
  
There was another, longer pause in which no one said nothing. Talim looked as if she was on the verge of crying.  
  
"Please," said Sanput.  
  
Talim looked over to Mina and Yunsung.  
  
"We can't let this happen," Mina said. "We go where you go."  
  
Talim turned slowly back to her father and nodded. Sanput came over and gave his daughter a long hug.  
  
"Don't worry," Sanput said. "If you stay one with the wind, you will be fine."  
  
Talim nodded.  
  
"Hurry," he said, ending their embracement. "There is not much time."  
  
--------------------  
  
Talim didn't take the time to change into new clothes. The trip wouldn't take that long. A day or two at the most. She pulled Soul Calibur blades off the wall. She'd probably be needing them on this trip. She was in the process of finding her cloak when there came a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said, now checking under her bed.  
  
The door opened, and Tokago, looking sad and worried, walked in. He was still wearing his suit, but it was dirty, as if he had been running and had fallen several times.  
  
"Hi, Talim," he said.  
  
"Oh, Hi Tokago," Talim said, trying to smile. "How are you?"  
  
"I was doing well until I went to go visit Chief Tonki to thank him for the wedding gift," he said grimly. Talim, who had just found her cloak, set it on the bed and stared into his eyes. "When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"  
  
"Tokago, I just found out before I came here. I stopped by your house and you weren't there. I'm sorry."  
  
"When are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Soon," she said. "Probably as soon as I'm done packing."  
  
"Can I come with you?" he asked, hopefully. It was sweet of him, really. Talim knew he didn't want to go any more than she did.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tokago," she said, and she really was. "We need you here. You're the best fighter we have. You are very gifted with the wind. We can't afford to lose you."  
  
"That's what Tonki said," said Tokago, rather harshly.  
  
Talim watched him for a moment. Then, she took her orange medallion from the ceremony off her neck, and held it out for him.  
  
"Take it," she said.  
  
"No, I can't do that," he said.  
  
"Take it," she said again. "I insist." Tokago took the medallion, and Talim gave him a hug, and a kiss that lasted a lifetime.  
  
"This is my promise," she said. "When I come for this, when everyone is safe, and when I can be sure that you, and I, and our future will be okay, then you can give this back, and we can have a child or two. I promise."  
  
They were both crying when they hugged this time. What if, when Talim came back, she found out that Tokago was killed? What if she was killed? What if she never made it to Hyrule? The thoughts ran through both lover's minds, with each scenario becoming worse then the next one. But if Talim didn't try, then her village was doomed, and Tokago knew that.  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you, too," she answered. 


	4. Cervantes' on the Move!

From the West, Kakariko Village was the only way into the Hyrule Kingdom. It was a quiet place, Talim decided as she, Mina, and Yunsung entered the village. The village used to house an old thieves hideout, but things like that almost never happened in this village anymore.  
  
Almost.  
  
When they passed the village pub, Yunsung suggested that they go inside and take a break. It was a cheerful place. Everybody knew everybody, and even if they didn't, they still talked to you like they were your best friend. The man behind the counter was your typical bartender. Short. Fat. Bald. Toothless smile. Talim, who had never tasted an alcoholic beverage before, drank very cautious amounts of select liquids from the man's storage. He gave her free meals and drinks, but when the man found out she was married already, that was the end of his generosity. She didn't mean to offend him, and was on the verge of apologizing when she found him already sucking up to a new young beauty.  
  
"I'm going to explore the village for a little while," Talim said after about an hour in the bar.  
  
"Okay," said Mina. "There's a fight at the village square that Yunsung wants to see."  
  
"Why don't we meet back here in an hour?" Yunsung said.  
  
"Okay," Talim said.  
  
--------------------  
  
If you went north of the village, there was a small library that held many different historical books, language translation guides (including The Book of Mudora), and a special section of literature written by the village townsfolk. To the West were two Elven swordsmiths. Upon seeing Talim's Soul Calibur, they instantly wanted to study it and learn what they were made of, which was interesting, because even Talim didn't know where they came from, and hadn't even given it thought until now. But Talim's favorite area was to the south of Kakariko Village.  
  
About two years ago, a boy would always sit on a tree stump in the middle of a clearing of a small forest south of the village. He would always play for children, animals... anyone who would listen. But then one day, the boy disappeared and was believed dead. But then, when the evil wizard, Ganondorf, was defeated, and the Tri-Force reclaimed, the boy was back, playing songs for the children as if he had never been gone.  
  
Talim loved listening to his music. In the Village of the Wind Deity, the villagers liked to play flutes at special gatherings, such as birthdays or anniversaries. The boy's music reminded her of home, and she sat and listed for half an hour to his wonderful playing. But, sadly, it was time to go. Talim was do back at the pub in five minutes.  
  
She was heading back toward the village when she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't know how or why, but it seemed as though someone was following her. She began quickening her pace. The faster she got out of this forest and back into the village, the better. A light breeze filled the air. Talim, suddenly alert, pulled Soul Calibur from her belt, spun around and blocked-  
  
A sword. Aimed to cut her in two.  
  
The man was masked and dressed in all black. All that was visible were his eyes. Oh, those horrible eyes. So dark they were almost as black as their pupils. The man was tall and muscular, and his sword was a good four feet long.  
  
Talim blocked a second strike, and a third. On the fourth, Talim deflected the sword and kicked him hard in the stomach, send him backward. The man did a backwards somersault. Talim took the opportunity to charge at her opponent and strike. The man, standing again, deflected her first swipe and counterattacked, giving her a thin slice right above the hip.  
  
Talim cart-wheeled back about ten feet, wiped blood from her cut, and closed her eyes. She was mumbling something the man couldn't understand. An alien tongue. When she spoke, her voice sounded like the wailing of the wind, as if from a great tornado. Suddenly, a strong wind came from nowhere and blew the man off his feet.  
  
"I am one with the wind!" she shouted.  
  
Wham!  
  
Talim was hit hard atop the head with the butt of a sword from a second masked thief. On her way down to the ground, the second man cut deep into her other hip, this one hitting vital organs. Everything was fading fast. Darker... Darker... The men were coming closer... The were going to rob her, muitlate her, rape her dead body... Mina... Yunsung... Tokago! The last thing she remembered seeing was a third sword, this time, wielded by a boy dressed in green. Could he save her in time? Help!!!  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ostrheinsburg Chapel? Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Inferno said. "It was placed there by one, Talim, after she defeated me almost one year ago. She believed that was it's rightful place."  
  
"I see," Nightmare said. "I shall disembark to go retrieve it immediately."  
  
"Wait!" Inferno shouted. "There's only half a sword."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talim was a strong warrior," Inferno said. "On the last blow that defeated me, Talim's elbow blade cut my sword down the middle. She has returned half of it to the Ostrheinsburg Chapel, but the other half was never found. To my knowledge anyway."  
  
"So someone could already have the other half?!" Nightmare shouted. "Do you know what this could lead to? A war that would cost me many valuable soldiers and men!"  
  
"If your wish is world domination, you must retrieve the entire sword," Inferno said grimly.  
  
"Very well," Nightmare said. "I will speak to you later."  
  
Nightmare opened his eyes, and set down the crystal orb. So, half the sword could possibly be found. But who would have it? Any part of the sword can corrupt the heart of the most gentile man. Whoever possesses it will have the power to stand up to Nightmare. What should he do? His train of thought was interrupted when a knock came on the door of his private chambers.  
  
"Come in," he said.  
  
Astaroth stepped into the room, and he did not look happy.  
  
"Sir," he said, breathless, "Cervantes' forces are on the move!"  
  
"What?" Nightmare said in disbelief. "How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, shrugging. "Our scout troop got back only minutes ago. It seems an army of about ten thousand overran a small village about three days west of Hyrule. The inhabitants fled through hidden tunnels in the village. We don't believe there were any survivors."  
  
"Come on," Nightmare said, heading swiftly toward the door. "We're going to Ostrheinsburg." 


	5. The Plot Thickens

Chapter 4  
  
"Hello?"  
It was a man's voice. Aged, it sounded. Probably three times as old as she was. Her eyes were still closed, and both of her sides hurt.  
"Come on," the voce said. "Wake up. Can you tell me your name?"  
"Talim," she said, attempting to open her eyes. She was very tired and week.  
"Here," the man said. "Drink this."  
What ever 'this' was, it was very good. She drank the entire bottle, and she was suddenly rejuvenated. The pain in her sides were gone. In fact... She felt them- The gashes made by the thief's sword were gone. It was as if they had never been there. Talim sat up in surpass, and got her first look at her new surroundings.  
It was a small, one room house, like most in Kakariko Village. She was lying in one of the two large beds that were lines up against the left wall. On the back wall was a stone sink, and a picture of a blonde boy with pointed ears wearing all green and hugging the same old, mustached, black- haired man that now sat a few feet away from her now. On the other wall was a dresser, a stone stove, and what looked like a map of the kingdom that was framed and hanging above the sink.  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
"You are in my house," the man said. "My nephew, Link, brought you home from the forest five days ago. You were hurt pretty badly. We had to call the witch and her assistant, and she had to be a little creative with her potions to heal your injuries. I didn't think you would make it."  
"Five days.... Five days?!" How could she have been out that long? Her husband could be dead right now. Five days...  
"I have to go," she said, getting out of the bed. "I have to see Princess Zelda."  
"Princess Zelda?" the man said. "Not everyday you rescue someone lookin' to see Princess Zelda. My nephew's going down there to see her this afternoon. Why don't you go with him?"  
"He knows Princess Zelda?"  
"Knows her?" the man laughed. "He's only saved the lives of everyone in Hyrule about six times. You could call him a hero of sorts. He's pretty popular. Don't try and start a conversation with him, though. He's mute or shy or something. I've never been able to get a word out of him."  
"...Right..." This man was a talker. She really couldn't afford to wait until after breakfast to see the princess, but, she decided, she left home a week ago. By now, she would be going back to retrieve bodies, not fight armies. "So what's for breakfast?"  
There was a loud scream from outside that made Talim jump. The old man didn't though. He saw Talim jump and laughed.  
"Sounds like chicken," said the man. "Link's coming."  
  
"Thank you for letting me come see you in such short notice."  
Link stood off to the side as Talim addressed Princess Zelda and the King. Link had hurried her and her friends, Sueng Mina and Hong Yunsung, down to the castle right after breakfast. It took a few minutes to get her into the castle because she was an outsider, but Link was determined, and got her inside without incident. Now, Talim had to plea her case before the King, and he silently wished her the best of luck.  
"You're welcome," Princess Zelda said. "What news from the Village of the Wind Deity?"  
"Five days ago, our village was attacked by an army of about ten thousand men. I left three days beforehand and I have no idea of their condition. What I do know is that our Holy Guard is no chance for ten thousand men. I have no idea how Cervantes is still alive or what his aims may be. The Elders believe he couldn't have done anything like this with out some or all of the recovered Soul Edge."  
"Soul Edge?" Zelda said in surprise.  
"Zelda?" The King asked. He didn't seem to know anything about it.  
"I've heard of that sword from travelers going through Kakariko Village."  
"You have?" the King asked. "What do you know?"  
  
"Soul Edge is supposedly a sword that everyone wants. With this sword is great power and strength, making the wielder the most powerful fighter in the world. Now, it's not exactly clear who had the sword first. I think it belonged to someone named Nightmare or something. There were a few different skirmishes over the sword until these three," she pointed at Talim, Mina and Yunsung, "defeated a monster called Inferno and placed the sword in the Ostrheinsburg Chapel."  
"There's more," Talim said, and Link, Zelda, and the King looked at her. "I only recovered half of the sword. I never knew what happened to the other half. I have no clue which on Cervantes has."  
"We've given Voldo the job of guarding the one at the chapel," Mina said.  
"But wasn't Voldo working for Nightmare at one time?" Yunsung asked.  
"Before he became the horror that is now Nightmare, yes," Talim said.  
"Where's Nightmare?" Zelda asked.  
"Alive," Talim said. "As far as I know. He worked for Inferno."  
"Do you know what this means?" the King asked.  
"Cervantes is going to take over the world?" Yunsung guessed. Everyone except the King looked at him. It had been the first time anyone else had spoken.  
"Worse," the King said, staring down at the ground in horror. "If Cervantes has obtained half of the sword... presumably the missing half... and Nightmare went to his buddy Voldo for the other half... Cervantes and Nightmare won't share the apple, right? Do you know where we're heading?"  
"The Soul Edge War," Talim whisper. "And my Village is in the middle of it..."  
Suddenly, there was a loud caw. Link looked up and saw a huge bird fly through the castle window. Talim smiled. It was the first time he had seen her pretty face smile. Was it the bird?  
"Alun!" she shouted.  
The bird flew one lap around the room and then landed on her arm. The bird didn't nip her finger or caw a nice little song. It was quite the opposite. The bird's caws were of sorrow and grieving. They were more like moans of sadness. The bird landed on Talim's arm and whispered into her ear. Talim's eyes suddenly went wet. She was taking quick, shocking breaths. She ran from the room, hiding her face from the rest.  
  
It was nighttime, now. After Talim had left, a search party was sent to look for her. She had already been attacked once and Mina didn't want it to happen again. Link found her in the first place he looked. The flute boy was playing late tonight, and Link found Talim hiding behind of one of the trees on the edge of the clearing. She wasn't surprised to see Link. In fact, she seemed to be expecting him.  
"Hi," she said, dryly. "Is everyone looking for me?"  
Link nodded.  
"I guess I kinda worried them, didn't I?"  
Link nodded again. I wonder what's wrong? Link thought. He sat down next to Talim. Now that he was close, he could see her tears reflecting from the moonlight. He rested his hand on her shoulder and gave her a worried glance. She looked at him, realized what he was asking, the looked down at the ground.  
"He's dead, Link," Talim said. "I married my husband on my birthday seven days ago. Cervantes came into the Village and burned it to the ground. Most of the villagers escaped, but my husband, Tokago was killed in the fight."  
This is serious! Link thought. I didn't even know she was married.  
"My father sent a message with Alun. He wants me to stay here in Hyrule until this crisis has been resolved. Can I stay with you for awhile longer?"  
Link nodded. Uncle shouldn't have a problem with it, and we can afford the money to buy an extra chicken or two from the local farm. Link was still thinking to himself when Talim suddenly embraced him in a long hug. Link hesitated for a second before resting his hands on her back.  
"You're a good person to talk to, Link, you know that?"  
Link nodded. 


	6. Mosaics

Authors Note: I KNOW Voldo doesn't talk. Like I said, I changed some things for the better. ;-)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Siegfried Schtauffen entered the Ostrheinsburg Chapel for the first time in over a year. It was a quiet place. Abandoned since the battle that took place here last year. The only person left here was Voldo, the current guard of Soul Edge here at the Chapel. Siegfried knew that. Which is why he made this visit on this cloudy day.  
"Voldo?"  
The place seemed empty. Was he not here? Had the sword been moved?  
"If you were any other man, I would kill you where you stand." It was a cold voice, but a voice Siegfried knew well. He knew he was in no danger. Voldo wouldn't kill him unless he absolutely had to.  
"What are you doing here?" The voice said again.  
"I've come to visit an old friend," Siegfried said.  
"Old friend," the voice laughed. "Yes, I guess you could call it that, couldn't you?"  
Voldo dropped from the ceiling. He looked the same as he always did. As horrid-looking as he always looked, dangerous as he always was. "I never thought I'd see that face again. I always thought I would see the armor. A band of monsters. That idiot of yours, Necrid."  
"I've changed since then," Siegfried said.  
Voldo laughed again. "Yeah, right," he said. "And I'm the Queen of England! What kind of fool do you take me for, Siegfried?"  
"A big one, if you're now working for the King of Hyrule," Siegfried said. "I have my sources."  
"And I have mine," Voldo said. "Cervantes attack on the windy city didn't go unnoticed. I've already killed three of his crones trying to get the sword. Including Berzerker. I've also heard rumors that Sophitia and Taki are in town. You won't get this sword."  
"Sophitia and Taki are being taken care of. And as for this sword..." Nightmare kneeled, and Necrid made an amazing jump over Nightmare and landed on Voldo, pinning him to the ground. "I will use it go bring this world into chaos for all eternity. Goodbye, Voldo. My old friend."  
And then Necrid stomped on Voldo's head, smashing it as toddler smashes an insect. Nightmare walked up the stairs to the second floor of the chapel and found the sword in a glass case. He felt the familiar power of the sword as soon as he held it in his hand. He now had the power to stand up to Cervantes. _Cervantes_, Nightmare thought, _I will show you the greatest nightmare.  
_

* * *

"Good morning, Link," Talim said.  
It was morning indeed. Link and Talim must have fallen asleep behind the tree. It didn't matter. Link was fine right where he was. It was nice having someone to talk to. Well, all he did was listen. But it made him think about many things. Things he had never really thought to stop and think about before.  
"I still can't believe he's gone," Talim said.  
_ I'm sorry_, Link thought.  
"Have you ever lost family?"  
_ Almost_, Link thought. _One day, Ganondorf arrived in our kingdom from the Dark World and killed our king. When my uncle left my house to go solve the problem, he was almost killed.  
_ "How do you know when the kingdom is in trouble?"  
_Well_, Link thought, _I don't really know. Since I was kid, I've been having these dreams. They always come when there is danger near. I had one a few days before you got here. It was about you, and a knight in huge blue armor wielding a great sword. I was surprised when I saw you for the first time. I didn't believe someone so beautiful could be in my life._  
"I was afraid to leave home," Talim said.  
_Why?  
_ "I'm so young," Talim said. "I only turned sixteen a week ago. What can I hope do against an army of warriors under the control of the most corrupt weapon ever created? What can any of us do? Is there any hope of surviving this? Or are we just jerking around?"  
_I don't know_, Link thought. _I believe if you've fought him once, you can defeat him again. I don't know, though. The dreams I've been having lately suggest that there is something more then a war over Soul Edge. Something higher. More powerful.  
_ "I guess I need a little faith," Talim said. "I need to be one with the wind."  
Link turned his head and looked at her.  
_The Wind?_  
"Do you know about the Wind Deity?"  
Link shook his head.  
"Well," Talim began, "Ten thousand years ago, the great gods of fire and death ruled this planet with and iron fist. They created the very sword that we are fighting over today. Well, after about nine hundred years, some of the slaves of the fire gods decided that they did not want to be ruled by ruthless monsters. The Wind and Water Deities decided to fight back, and secretly staged a fight between two of the fire gods. They fought for control of the sword until the sword destroyed them both. That's when the Wind Deity took over, the Water Deity her right hand. Everything was happy and cheerful, the sword lost and forgotten until Cervantes found it. But then, about five thousand years ago, the water Deity fought for supreme control of this planet. The Wind Deity's victory was hard fought, so she confined all of the Water deities followers to the water where they would remain forever."  
_Amazing_, Link thought.  
"Unfortunately," Talim said, "the village you visited is one of the the last villages in existence that still follows our religion. And even in the village, few can interpret and control the winds."  
_You can talk with the wind?  
_ "It's not just the wind we can talk to. Birds, eagles, various animals... It's a special gift given to those of great faith. I am greatly gifted, and I have the potential to be a great shaman in my village... what's left of it."  
_Don't talk like that_, Link thought, giving her a hard stare. _You're going to see your family again. You are going to rebuild your village. If I have to come with you and help rebuild it myself, I will. I won't let this sword destroy the world! I promise.  
_ To Link's surprise, Talim sighed. "I guess you're right. I need to have faith."  
Link smiled at her. Talim smiled back. And then it was clear to Link what had to happen next. It seemed that Talim agreed, because she was moving closer to him as he was moving closer to her. Link closed his eyes and waited for their lips to meet-  
"There you two are!"  
It was Link's uncle.  
_ God damnit!_ Link thought. _Why, of all times, do you have to come now?!  
_ "We've been looking all over the place for you, Talim," Link's uncle said. "You've been hiding here all this time? Link, why didn't you bring her back when you found her like Zelda told you to?"  
"I told him not to," Talim said. "I just needed to be alone for awhile."  
"Well," his uncle said, "I guess we better be getting back now. Come on. Follow me!"

* * *

"Tell me what you're thinking, Zelda."  
The throne room was empty now except for the King and the princess. The King sent search parties to look for Talim, and to find Soul Edge at the Ostrheinsburg Chapel. Thing were quiet now that the soldiers were gone, and that gave the King and Zelda time to talk.  
"Frankly," Zelda said, "I'm worried. We know where Nightmare resides and we have spies at his location. But we have no idea where Cervantes is staying. His attack on the Wind Deity Village took us completely by surprise.'  
"There's not very many places he could hide," the King said.  
"Well, he can't just appear out of thin air. We have to assume that-"  
"Princess Zelda! Princess Zelda!"  
It was Yunsung. He stormed into the room, Talim, Link, and Link's uncle on his heels. "We had to come tell you! I tripped over this rock and moved it over. Underneath it, we found this weird blue square. Mina bent down and touched it, and then ZAP! She's gone1"  
"Where did you find this blue square?" the King asked.  
"Just North of Kakariko Village before you enter the forest," Talim said.  
Link, the King, and Zelda all looked at each other, the truth dawning on each of their faces. Mina had touched a warp square, and doing that sent her to the dark world, where many bad demons and thieves had been rumored using the dark world as their headquarters. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Zelda. _What if Cervantes was hiding in the Dark World?  
_ "Link, I need you to go to the Dark World and get her back. We can't spare anyone else if Cervantes makes another attack. Go. Hurry!"  
But before she was done, Link was already out the door. 


	7. Return to the Dark World

Link crept out his door, his bag already packed. He was currently under the magic cape, so there would be no distractions, no surprise attacks from thieves... Link had to get to Yunsung before Cervantes did. Link was now walking past the small forest where the little boy played his flute. He was trying to figure out the name of the song that the boy was playing when he heard a voice.  
"Link? Link! Link, where are you?"  
It was Talim. She was running past the forest towards Link's house. Link waved at her, but he was invisible. She couldn't see him. She kept running. In a few minutes, she would enter his house and find all his traveling items gone from his home. Link had put them all in his bag. He would need every helpful thing he possessed to go into the Dark World and come back alive. He knew that from experience.  
He was passing through Kakariko Village. The people here were happy and joyful. They had no idea that outside of Hyrule's borders, there was a war going on. A war that would determine weather these happy people would even be here a week, a month, or a year from now.  
Link arrived at the Warp Square. It flashed blue and white. Link felt around in his pocket. He had the Magic Mirror, the item that helped him get out of the Dark World. He was ready. He extended his index finger and poked the blue square.  
There was a loud crack and a flash of light. Link was now in the Dark world.  
  
Everything was dark and gloomy. There was no grass in this strange place. The trees looked very strange, and some of them even talked. Yunsung knew this because when he first landed in this strange new world, one of them commented on his appearance. Yunsung didn't know what he meant, but he knew he definitely felt different. Maybe it was just his nerves, but he had the distinct feeling he was being watched.  
It wasn't as strange as he thought it was, he realized. Everything was still in the right place. There was the forest to the north; there was the village to the south... But they looked different somehow. The forest had many skulls and cut down trees and funny looking creatures roaming its depths. The village was in ruins. Several of the houses were no longer standing. There was something... Ghosts it looked like, roaming around the village. Was this the future? Yunsung wondered.  
"Hello."  
Yunsung jumped. He hadn't expected anyone to actually be talking to him, other than the trees. He looked around and saw- Yunsung rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing thing clearly. It was the most simplistic creature Yunsung had ever seen. It was, as far as he could tell, a dark blue, bald, round head sticking from the ground. But then it jumped and Yunsung realized that this was all that consisted of the creature. It looked up at him with it's lighter blue eyes and continued jumping a few times to keep his attention.  
"I'm sorry," the creature said. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"Who, or what, are you?" Yunsung asked.  
"Who I am is not important, and as for the second question, I'd ask you the same thing."  
"Where are we?"  
"We're in the Dark World," the creature said. "This is the place where thieves and criminals live."  
"The Dark World?"  
"This place reflects the heart of whoever possesses the Triforce. It has been in dispute these past few years and has fallen into the hands of an evil band of thieves and they turned it back into this."  
"So this isn't the future?" Yunsung asked.  
"Sucks if it was, huh?" The creature said.  
"So how do we get out of here?"  
"Well," the creature said, "We'll need a magic mirror."  
"A what?"  
"A magic mirror!" it said. "Link got one from an old man on Death Mountain. You stare into it and POOF! You're back in the Light World. The only problem is we don't have one, so there's absolutely no way we're going to get out of here."  
"Great," Yunsung said. "I'm stuck in the Dark World with a talking kickball."  
Suddenly, Yunsung felt a sharp pain in his foot. He looked down to see the thing biting hard on his foot. Yunsung yelled out in pain and began hopping on his healthy foot, holding the injured one in his hand.  
"You better think twice about calling me a kickball again, buddy," the ball said.  
Yunsung was about to say something back when he heard a loud thump and a yell from far away. Yunsung instinctively got on the ground. There were more thumps and yells, and what sounded like several pairs of feet running across the land. Yunsung peeked out from behind a tree and felt his jaw drop.  
An army of several thousand men were charging through the forest. They were heading for the remains of Kakariko Village. They were all covered in heavy metal armor and carrying swords and shields. On of them was riding a giant white steed. Yunsung had never seen this man before, but he knew the owner of the flag that he held. Cervantes's army was on the move.  
"Oh my God," Yunsung said.  
"Let's follow them!" said the blue creature.  
"What?!"  
"You heard me," it said. "What else do you want to do? If Cervantes's army is on the move, I want to know where they're going. If they have already found a way to get into the Light World, maybe we can follow them!"  
Yunsung stared down at the blue... whatever it was. He couldn't believe this. He had been there two minutes and already he was being ordered around by a disembodied head. Why did all the dumbest things happen to him? Yunsung gave a heavy sigh.  
"All right," he said. "Lets go."  
  
Link almost laughed. It had taken him awhile to find Yunsung. In the Dark World, people's appearances change to reflect the heart of that person. Yunsung had taken the form of a funny looking clown. If only Sung Mina could have seen him now.  
But there was also someone else. It was a blue ball-like thing. It was similar to the one Link met during his first encounter with the Dark World. Could this be the same person? Link couldn't be sure. For all we knew, it was one of Nightmare's spies. He had to keep up with them so he could make sure Yunsung wasn't in danger.  
Link sighed.  
Whoever Yunsung had met up with had somehow convinced him to follow the army head for battle. They traveled through the village and across the land of the Dark Hyrule for almost three hours. Finally they slowed down, and for good reason.  
It seemed they had been heading for the desert, but in the Dark World, the desert was sealed off by several mountains. No one went in and no one got out. So how were they planning to get into the desert? When they discovered the secret cave at the base of one of the mountains, Link's question was answered. They brought out several large, pink bombs and planted them in the cave. They were planning to bring down the mountain itself!  
The explosion was deafening. Several tons of rock and debris rained down upon them. Many men in Cervantes's army were killed by large pieces of rock. But their objective was achieved. The mountain caved in on itself, and then before the dust could clear, the army climbed over the remains and into the desert. But the question still loomed in the back of Link's mind.  
Why?  
But almost as soon as Link asked the question, it was answered again. Cervantes's army was large, but it was nothing compared to the army that was waiting for them on the other side. Nightmare's army was counter- attacking in full force. This, Link realized, was a key battle in a Soul Edge War. Whoever lost this battle would most likely lose the war all together. Link had to get back to the castle in the Light World immediately.  
Link took of the Magic Cape and tapped Yunsung on the shoulder. Yunsung jumped and the ball thing screamed. Link held his finger over his mouth and pointed at the raging battle atop the crumbled mountain.  
"Damn, man," Yunsung said. "Don't sneak up on me like that. Where the hell have you been?"  
"Link?" the creature said. "What are you doing here?"  
Link pointed at the ball creature and gave Yunsung a questioning glance.  
"I don't know," Yunsung said. "I met it right after I got here. I've been following it ever since. It seems like it knows you."  
Link got out his Magic Mirror and pointed to it.  
"Oh, good. Now we can get out of here."  
The three of them crowded around the small mirror and stared. The darkness became brighter. The noise of the battle became softer. The grass became greener. And before they knew it, they were back in the light world. The armies were gone. The sun was up. The birds were chirping. Everyone was back to normal.  
But were they?  
Link had not changed at all, having possessed a helpful clear orb he obtained from the Dark Tower on top of Death Mountain. Yunsung was back to his normal self. He had his red hair and his charming features. But the other person was someone Link knew well. It was someone Link had not seen in many years. She was tall with green hair and a matching green Kokiri dress and slippers.  
"Surprise!" she said.  
It was Saria. 


End file.
